BS01 Game Team:How to edit a page
One of the first things you would come across when you join the wiki is the function of Editing. Editing is the fundamental aspect of the wiki software and it is editing which makes it so great. Method To edit, press the "carve" button at the top of the page, or press "Alt" + "E" if you're using Inter Explorer. (For Firefox, press "Alt" + "Shift" + "E". You can only edit if you are a member, and membership is free. Once you click on "carve" you would come to a page with a text box. On top of the text box are a list of quick editing tools which you can use to assist you when you are editing. Once you are done, scroll down and click the save button. If you want to see what the page would look like, click the show preview button before saving. In summary: *Go to the page you want to edit, (Alternatively just click on the carve button near the part you need to edit, if available.) *Click on carve at the top, *Type and save. For bold and italic texts, follow these instructions: To use Bold Text *Click on the B at the editing bar *Or use ' at both ends of your text To use ''Italic Text *Click on the italic I at the editing bar *Or use '' at both ends of your text Making New Pages There are 2 different ways to make a new page. The first way to make a page would be to click on a red link. When you do so, you will be sent to a page with a blank textbox and on top of which are a number of buttons which will directly import a coding of the page for the section which you are writing for. If you are unclear on which section of the wiki you are writing for, simply leave the buttons alone and type directly into the blank textbox. A second and alternate way to create a page is to type the name of your page into the "search" on the left. You will then, if the page does not exsist, be sent to a page which asks you whether you would like to create a new page or came by accident. If you are wanting to create a new page, just click on the link given, and repeat the steps above. Tables This section is coming soon. Please view the Wikipedia guide for now. Redirecting A Redirect is like a sign telling you where to go. If you place a redirect on a page, anyone who goes to that page will be redirected (moved) to a page you specify. How to Redirect Pages To redirect the page StubToa to Stubtoa, you would go to the page StubToa and type in #REDIRECT Stubtoa If you wanted to go back and edit or remove the redirect, you would type into the address bar http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/StubToa?redirect=no When you should Redirect Pages Abbreviations E.g. redirecting LoWN (game) to Liberation_Of_Wiki_Nui Misspelling E.g. redirecting StubToa to Stubtoa Wrong Punctuation E.g. redirecting Wiki-Nui to Wiki Nui Plurals E.g. redirecting Stubtorans to Stubtoran Final note Don't make a page called StubToa just to redirect it to Stubtoa Don't make a page called Stubtorans just to redirect it to Stubtoran. The article you make will probably be deleted. Only put redirects when you think you need them. If you're ever in doubt, contact the Staff. Undo Undoing is a way which you can use to revert the previous user's edit. To undo an edit, follow the guide below: *Go to the page you want to revert. *Click on archives at the top. *Click on the time and date you wish to revert to. *Make sure that it is the right version. *Click on edit at the top. *Ignore the warning at the top, and save the page. See Also *BIONICLEsector01:Sandbox - For testing wiki code and other features. Show preview An important feature to start using now is Show preview. Try making an edit in the sandbox, then clicking the "Show preview" button instead of Save Changes. This lets you see what the page will look like after your edit, before you actually save. We all make mistakes. This feature lets you catch them immediately. Using Show Preview before saving also lets you try format changes and other edits without cluttering up the page history, and has a number of other advantages. Don't forget to save your edits after previewing, though. Edit summary Before you hit Save, it's considered good practice to enter a very brief summary of your changes in the "Edit summary" box between the edit window and the Save and Preview buttons. It can be quite terse; for example if you just enter "typo," people will know you made a minor spelling or punctuation correction, or some other small change. Play around in the sandbox if you like.